Someday You'll Care
by SoxTragicallyxInsane
Summary: Lily Evans couldn't stand James Potter. She hated him, but the feeling was not shared. She was all that mattered to him. Yet he was arrogant and stuck up. She couldn't be bothered with the likes of him. Full summerary inside. RR!
1. Fights and Snickers

** _Someday You'll Care_**

****

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is new and I am just trying to see if I like the idea. I really don't have an idea, yet but I'll come up with one. I'm sure I will. So anyway review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that you recognize. If you don't know it then it's probably mine.

**Summeray: _Lily Evans, never could stand James Potter. He was an arrogant prick, and she couldn't fathom what the Headmaster saw in him. He could rot in a ditch for all she cared. He wasn't the kind of person that sat a good example. So, why was he Head Boy? One day Lily Evans sees him in his weakest state after an attack from Voldemort. She sees the side of James Potter that most didn't know excist. But she couldn't be bothered. His words to her one day out by the lake were, "Someday you'll care, Lily, someday you'll care enough to need me, but I won't be there, because you don't care". Leaving her pondering she wonders is there more to James Potter then meets the eye?_**

****

**_ Chapter one_**

****

**_ Fights and snickers_**

**Date Started: ****June 15, 2004******

**Date Posted: ****June 25, 2004******

A figure sat in front of a fire in the common room. She didn't move the steady rise and fall of her chest said that she was sleeping. Her red hair falling down over the chair arm she was curled in a ball. Upon first glance you would see that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, but if you got to know her you would see that she was rather insecure.

Her name was, Lily Alexandrian Evans, she was a seventh year at Hogwarts, she was Head girl, and the moment very tired. This was all on the count of James Potter, who deemed it necessary to prank her mercilessly. Lily didn't really have a problem with this, it didn't matter she was used to it. But she was tired of it and she was tired of James Potter. She couldn't wait until the year was over.

She would get away for it all start over and find something else that she could go by. She loved it here, but the memories were too painful. She had once had friends. They were the best, but they had both died, or rather they were murder. She had shut herself down not letting anybody in. She hadn't made another friend since. She didn't need to they were just people, who would leave eventually.

The next morning was filled with over sleeping and the screams of those that woke up to find that they had over slept. Lily was one of them. She had fallen asleep in the common room. She didn't have much time to get ready if she wanted breakfast. Walking into the Great Hall she was stared at and snickered at, and then just down right laughed at. She blushed and looked down, she gasped. He skin was orange and her hair green.

She marched over to the table spotting Potter. She stepped in front of him. Noticing that he was currently drinking his pumpkin juice she reached a hand out and shoved his cup in his face. Causing his drink to spill all over him, Remus and Sirius snorted into their plates. There was going to be another fight this time it wasn't going to end pretty.

"Ten gallons that Evans is the one that storms out," Sirius whispered to Remus. His eyes were twinkling merrily and his mouth was curled into a mischievous smile.

"You're on, Sirius," Remus added looking at James, who now had a look of pure out rage on his face. Lily as always stood there in her orange and green glory did nothing to her stern look that she was currently shooting at James.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Evans?" James snapped, causing the red head to winch. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were blazing.

"Take. It. Off. Now." she hissed expressing each word as she said it. James was hardly intimidated. She was 5'4" where as James stood at 6'5" and towered above her. Her fists were clenched, and James was getting mad.

"No." he said simply before sitting down. Lily's face turned red.

"What do you mean 'no'?" She screeched, walking over and pulling him up by his ear. He yelped indignantly pulling at her hand.

"Take it off, Potter or you won't have an ear much longer," she said deadly, giving his ear a cruel twist. Sirius was beside himself. Clutching his side he rolled off the bench. James threw him a pained glare, and Remus stuffed his fist in his mouth snorting. This was a sight to behold. Not many people had the guts to stand up to James Potter. Those that were friends (mostly Sirius) and Lily Evans, most people that looked at him were sent back to their place. He gave off that bully feeling.

"Sirius, take it off," James gasped his ear a nice shade of scarlet. Sirius pulled out his wand but could not talk. He was still laughing on the floor, clutching his sides. Lily yanked on James' ear menacingly making him yelp. After about five minutes that it took for Sirius to sober up, and stop laughing the Great Hall was gathered around.

_"Finite."_ And immediately Lily was back the way she had been the night before. Glaring at James she gave him one last vicious yanked and stocked off. Rubbing his throbbing ear he sat back on the bench glaring at a sixth year that dared laugh at him. Peter rolled his eyes and went back to stuffing his face.

"God, Prongs, talk about PMS", Sirius stated rubbing his ear, as if he had been the one that had nearly gotten his ear ripped off. Remus smirked but said nothing. James again rubbed his ear tenderly and sipped on his juice.

"No, I was thinking something along the lines of Mad Cow Disease." Sirius snorted into his plate. Picking up their things they went to their first class. Halfway there Sirius stuck out his hand.

"Pay up, Moony". Remus grinned pulled out a slip of paper. _I owe Sirius Black._ Sirius swore and flipped the paper away from him.

"I swear, Moony, one of these days…"Remus grinned and they walked into charms.

**Author's Note:** (Rubs hands in anticipation) Did you like it? I really hope you did it took me days to write this first chapter. I had to delete and rewrite it over and over again. I must stress that it turned out better then I thought it would. My beta is on vacation (mumbles about beta leaving me here while she goes on vacation) She is so lucky. Okay, if I get umm… **_5 reviews_** I will update. Flames are not welcome I murder flamers. Okay, so R/R!!!!!!!!

_Beta note - I live. You see, I live. I love it. So, would you kindly R&R? Thanks!_


	2. Secrets and Drunken Nights

**_Someday You'll Care_**

****

****

**Author's Note:** Okay, just to let you know five reviews in enough. So, some might be wondering why it's an 'R' rated story? Well, you'll find out later in the story. Right now it's only PG-13. Anyway, hope you like the new chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Do you really want to ask me this? I mean really, does it look like I own Harry Potter?

**_Chapter Two_**

****

**_ Secrets and Drunken nights_**

**Date Started: **June 27, 2004

**Date Finished: **June 30, 2004

**Date Posted: **June 30, 2004

Sitting in Charms trying to listen to Professor Flitwich wasn't as easy as it sounds. No, because sitting there in charms trying to listen was quite overrated. Or, maybe it was the infuriating boy sitting behind you flicking wads of parchment at you. Who knows, what but at the given moment the said boy was getting on the girls nerves. Turing around the girl hissed for the boy to be quiet.

Lily Evans and James Potter, this was a normal occurrence for their classes. James was usually bugging Lily, and Lily was usually trying to fight down the urge to curse him. Nothing was new about them. James was still arrogant and self absorbed and Lily still hated him.

_I forgive you, for what you did this morning._

_Love, _

_James_

Lily sighed in disgust wadding up the paper and chunking it back at James. Charms ended and already Lily was in a worse mood then she had been this morning. Heading to the Library to study she left the other four boys behind her.

"Come on Sirius, we're going to the Library", James said pulling Sirius behind him. Sirius looked up confused. 

"We have a library? When did we get on of those?" He inquired looking around stupidly. James shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, I think we've always had one". Sirius and James their way to the library winking at a few girls here and there. They came to the entrance and Sirius stood in awe at all of the books.

"Wow, I've never seen so many books in my life", he said looking at the pile of books on the table that equaled to about four. James' eyes followed Sirius' gaze when he realized they weren't on the shelves. Snorting and smacking Sirius on the back of the head, he made his way to the back.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Sirius asked, his eyes lingering on a girl.

"Lily".

"Ohh, she's hot, but I really can't stand her temper, though I really think the fiery ones, like her are hot" Sirius said treading on dangerous grounds. When he saw the animalistic gaze flicker in James' eye he knew he had made a mistake.

"Umm… I mean she's yours, but I was just stating the obvious", Sirius corrected himself trying to earn the lost points back from his friend. That now looked like he was about to jump him. James still glared fixing his gaze on Sirius' head he pulled out his wand. Sirius backed away from his crazy friend that looked about ready for murder. Sirius gulped and raised his hands in defeat.

"No, James, please put your wand down! Please, I really didn't mean it really!" Sirius squeaked, falling onto the table. James smirked and put his wand back into his pocket. The promptly burst out laughing. Sirius glared at him kicking him in the shin, but was happy to note that he didn't look so homicidal anymore.

"Arsehole" Sirius mumbled, walking to the back rolls of the library where Lily was usually seen. Sitting down at her table he proceeded to stare at her. Lily ignored him continuing to read. He really didn't know where James was he seemed to be lost.

Oh well, he wanted Lily's attention.

"Lily" Sirius said she ignored him.

"Lily". Silence

"LILY!"

"MR. BLACK! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN OR GET OUT!" Madam Pince yelled, glaring sternly at him. He heard Lily snicker but she still did not acknowledge him.

"You're hot" Sirius said out of no where. Lily put down her book gently, raised her eyebrow, and stood up. She walked over to Sirius bent down and whispered in his ear.

"The day I'll ever acknowledge that you said that, is the day I decide to kiss you". She grabbed his ear, like she had done to James and dragged him away from her table. Ignoring his shrieks she looked around the library, searching for James.

"_Silenceo"_ she said pointing her wand at him. Dragging him behind her she found James. Shoving Sirius into James she slapped both of them.

"Keep your bitch on a leash" She snapped glaring at the both of them. Walking away she grabbed her books. Pushing the urge to go back and hex both of them to kingdom come, she stalked to the Head's Room.

"Come on, Lily who's the hottest?" Beth asked her drunken friend. Lily looked at the ceiling stupidly and the grinned.

"Sirius, it had to be him!" She squealed taking a drag off her fag. Her friends giggled and the nodded.

"I personally like James the most", said Cherry looking at Lily. Who scrunched up her face then threw her fag into the fire place. Taking another shot of tequila she shook her head.

"No, Remus I like him, he's better then all the other!" Lily said.

"No, you just like him 'cuz he hasn't tried to get you in bed yet", Beth implied. Lily shook her head and then answered.

"No, 'cuz he looks hot with out his clothes on", she said and then blushed. The other girls looked up amazed.

"Wow, Lily did you see him naked?" Beth asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah I mean that is the whole point of having sex, you know, getting naked". The girls giggled and then started throwing lemons at each other. Lily took another shot of tequila and then drowned the whole bottle. She finally after everybody else passed out. The bottle crashing to the floor, tomorrow would be hell. ****

****

The next morning was indeed hell. The girls Beth, Cherry, and Lily were all tired. There skulls were on fire, they were cranky, and very tired. So, when Sirius and James decided to come over and pester them they all got worse.

"Evans, you don't look so good", James said wickedly. Lily flipped her middle finger at him and put her head back on the table going back to sleep. Or at least trying to go back to sleep. Alas, James Potter would not grant her the silence of the day. Some one rally hates her up there.

"Well, that wasn't very nice, flicking off the Head Boy", James said his voice honey coated and sweet. Lily raised her head again glaring at him.

"Fuck off". Sirius snickered and poked her in the side.

"Such language, Ms. Evans" Sirius tutted amusingly, Lily was reaching her peak. 

"Fuck off, you retard!" She cried hexing him. He screeched a then proceeded to grab his arse that now had a tail growing out of it. Beth and Cherry burst out laughing/ James looked horrified. Sirius was well, screaming and Lily was getting pissed because he would shut up. Finally, she reversed it and James and Sirius thought it best to leave her alone.

****

**Author's Note: **I promise there will be little action between Lily and James in the next chapter. It might not be too bad, but you know, anyway review please!!!!!!!!! Okay, bye for now. I need a beta, anybody want to volunteer? Don't really care how bad you think you are. I mean, if you can see my grammar mistakes and fix them, then you're good enough for me.

**Jemstar: **Thank you, you are my very first reviewer, and that makes me happy!!!!!!!!!! I hope this chapter is just as funny.

**Fawkes' Feather: **(beams) Thank you, I'm glad you liked that. Hope you like this next chapter just as much!!

**yellow is cool: **This update soon enough? Glad you liked it.

**soccergirl2005:** Thank you, glad you liked it.

**nikki:** yeah, hope you like this chapter just as much as the first one.

**Hermione-babE: **I read your story and it's way better then mine.


	3. Stolen Kisses and Confessions

                                                **_Someday You'll Care_**

****

**Author's Note: **Sorry, about the long wait. I love the feed back on the reviews. I do want some reviews more, more, more!!!!!!! LOL You know, the deal read, review! And be happy!!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter. So you can't sue me! Ha, take that you stupid lawyers!!!!!

                                                **_Chapter Three_**

****

**_                                                Stolen kisses and Confessions_**

**Date started: **July 15, 2004

**Date finished: **July 20, 2004

**Date posted: **July 21, 2004

Lily stared blankly at the book in front of her it had been two months since she had last gotten into a fight with James Potter, and quiet frankly it was starting to scare her. She was starting to miss the constant fights that they often shared. Now, he just seemed distant and cold he hardly ever talked to her. He only acknowledged her in head meetings and the occasional, "hello" or "bye". Oh, well she couldn't be bothered by that it wasn't as if she cared about him, or anything.

She stared at the stairs of the Head Dorm waiting for the foot steps that signaled James was about. Yet, she didn't hear anything it half past seven and classes started in thirty minutes. She got to her feet and quietly hurried up the stairs. She found herself standing in front of an oak door with a golden plaque that had words carved into it, **_Head Boy, James Potter_**. She knocked on the door several times and she received no answer. She turned the door knob and walked in. The room was quite large. A desk sat in the corner with papers scattered here and there. There was a sitting room and a bathroom and finally the bedroom.

She tiptoed to the bedroom looking around the room was big, tidy, unusual for a seventeen year old boy. She walked over to the bed looking at the lump that was James Potter. He wasn't even up yet, she pulled the pillow away from his grasp nudging him gently.

"Potter, you need to wake up". He rolled over swatting at her hand. She poked him again getting irritated as he swatted her hand away for the hundredth time. She groaned in frustration pulling her wand from her pocket in her robes. She muttered and incantation a jet of ice cold water splashed James in the face. He shot up and pushed her off the bed looking around in confusion his face contorted into a snarl.

"Goddamnit, Evans! What the hell is wrong with you?" James cried, leaping out of bed. Lily noted with great satisfaction that he only had his boxers on. She now had a good view of his abs, and his arse, don't get her started in his arse. She shook her head clearing her thoughts immediately blushed scarlet. James didn't seem to notice this he continued ranting and at this point Lily was starting to feel guilty. That's why she could never pull pranks it always left her feeling guilty. No matter whom it was she always ended up feeling guilty.

She shook her head again trying to get out her guilty feelings. She stood up they had less then ten minutes to get to class. She threw him a set of robes making him glare at her.

"Shut your mouth and get ready for class", she snapped, his eyes turned cold again as he glared at her retreating figure. Slipping into his robes he hurriedly grabbed his books and dashed down the stairs, and out the door. He would hit the kitchens after class.

Lily felt guilty this was not a normal occurrence for her. This was James Potter, and she did not usually feel guilty when it came to him. She usually felt something like vengeance when it came to him. So, why was she feeling guilty? She silently cursed her conscience and walked through the halls back to the head room. Classes had been hell, she had been too strung up on James Potter. She hadn't been able to focus on her classes.

"Prongs, what are you doing", Remus asked his friend that was at this point stabbing his steak with a fork. James blushed and put his fork in the plate he glanced at the head table, then at the end of the table where Lily sat.

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking", he mumbled. He stood up and made his way back to the heads room. He wasn't up for much conversation he just wanted to be left alone.

"Sugar quills" he muttered at the picture it swung open and he stepped inside.

Lily said the password walking inside glancing at James before she went upstairs to dump her bag. She came back downstairs with a book and plopped down on the couch. She opened her book and started reading. She really couldn't concentrate she put her book down and went to the chair where James was sitting.

"I'm sorry, about this morning", Lily apologized. James smiled wryly looking her over. His voice was cold and dry.

"Well, this is interesting. Since when did you care about me, Evans". Lily blinked in surprise this wasn't James, he didn't snap at her.

"Well, I just thought that I should apologize to you, I mean I didn't have any right to do that, nor did I have the right to come into your room without asking", She added. James smirked and nodded his head.

"And yet you did" He snapped at her throwing his book over her head. She flinched and backed away he was advancing on her. His eyes were dark and clouded and his face was impassive. Her back came in contact with the wall.

"You know, I'm trying to get over you, I really am, but you aren't helping me, Evans", James hissed, his hands landing on her waist. She gasped a pleasant feeling erupted in her stomach, butterflies if you please. He leaned in and nipped at her ear. She moaned her hands went to his hair.

"James…"

James smirked and kissed her passionately licking her lips, and teasing her neck. He pulled back suddenly ignoring her cry of frustration.

"I don't need you, Lily Evans", James replied huskily. He smirked and walked away leaving Lily sinking to the floor emotionally confused and sexually frustrated. She couldn't ignore the feeling in her stomach. She needed a shower a cold shower.

James sat on his bed trying to ignore the 'problem' in his nether regions. Sure what he had done was cruel but Lily would get over it. He reached his hand down then yanked it back up, he needed a shower a cold shower…

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know it's short but you can live with it. I want 5 reviews before I update. And the review responses will be answered in the next chapter I really don't have time to do it now. R/R!!! **** 


	4. Thinking and Tears

**_Someday You'll Care_**

****

**Author's Note: **Here is the next chapter! I love all of the reviewers, I really do I just wish that you'd read and review, and not just read. I hate it when people do that it irks me to no end. Anyway, read on and review, please (gets on knees)

**Disclaimer: **Seeing as all of my other disclaimers consist of 'I don't own Harry Potter' why should this one be any different?

**_Chapter Four_**

****

**_Thinking and Tears_**

****

**Date Started: ****July 21, 2004******

**Date Finished: ****July 29, 2004******

**Date Posted: October 12, 2004**

She couldn't think, she couldn't concentrate on anything. What had happened in the Common Room? She didn't want to think about it, and yet that's all she could think about.

_I don't need you, Lily Evans_

Was James finally over her? Did he mean what he had said? Probably not, he never knew what he meant when it came to her. Yet, he had seemed so sure that he was over her.

_I don't need you, Lily Evans_

Those had cut her deep, and she didn't know why. It was like she need his constant attention all of the time. Yet, she had always hated his attention, and now the one time that she didn't she almost wished he would come back down the stairs and ask her out again.

_I don't need you, Lily Evans_

She was rapped out of her thoughts as the portrait rattled. She turned around wiping the tears off her face and went to the entrance.

"Lily is James in there?" came Sirius' voice. Lily couldn't help but smile despite the circumstances at hand. She opened the door and beckoned him in. He walked in and glanced at Lily.

"Where's James?" He asked her taking a seat on one of the chairs. Lily looked up, her face turning red. Sirius seemed to notice this; he stood and walked over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concernedly. She looked away from him blinking back her tears of frustration.

"Nothing we just had a fight" she snapped, getting short. Sirius raised her face to his, and kissed her on the forehead.

"You know, I'm here if you need me", he said tenderly, making her blush. He smirked and let her go.

"Ms. Evans, are you blushing?" He teased. She shook her head blushing more.

_He's flirting with me!_

"Mr. Black, are you flirting with me?" She asked him, he grinned cheekily.

"Only if you want me to" he said again, she laughed and walked closer to him. Trailing her finger down his toned chest she poked him.

"I think you need to go, Mr. Black", She said, twirling a circle on his shirt with her finger. He shuddered grasped her hand. He leaned in and kissed her.

_That bastard!_

That was all he needed to see. He didn't need to see his friend seduce the girl that he had loved since he had first met her. He threw a glass at the stone wall in his bedroom, where it shattered. Just like his heart he didn't think he could ever feel so betrayed in his life…

SLAP!

"Fuck! Lily, I was only teasing you!" Sirius gripped as he probed the tender cheek that had been brutally attacked, by a rampaging red head.

"That was not even remotely funny, you dick!" Lily screeched chunking a book at his head where he promptly ducked.

"Calm down, Lily Flower!"

Lily threw another book this time hitting her target in the back. Sirius fell on the chair beside him, yelping in pain.

"God, you'd make a good beater" he admitted somewhat shortly.

"If you don't get your get your arrogant arse out of this room right now, I will _castrate you" _Lily hissed fingering her wand. Sirius' eyes widened at the thought of never having sex again, and he promptly stood up and fell, and then stood up again, where he proceeded to stumble out of the door.

Falling into the chair that Sirius had previously occupied she sighed tiredly. Asking the Gods why they had cursed her life, she set about her reading.

Remus watched amused as his friend stumbled thru the portrait ("Hey, I was sleeping!) Sirius landed on the couch somewhat hump backed. Raising an eyebrow, he waited intently for Sirius to tell him what happened.

"Lily."

"I see, say no more". Poor Sirius he didn't know what he had just gotten his poor self into. Remus couldn't help but laugh, at which Sirius glared at him.

"It's not funny, she almost castrated me", Sirius said thru clenched teeth. This didn't help mattered at all Remus fell to the floor laughing harder then he was to start with.

Sirius looked at him disgusted.

"You really find this funny, don't you?" he said dramatically, glaring at the rolling werewolf with distain.

"Yes—hahaha" Remus gasped out. Sirius was about to say something.

"I'm hungry".

"How can you be hungry? You just ate", Remus said looking at his friend as if he were crazy. They both found themselves making their way to the kitchens. On their way they met someone so slimy, so greasy, so ugly, and so evil, Sirius screamed and covered his eyes.

"MY EYES! THEY"RE BURING!" Snape was standing in front of them with nothing but his pants on.

"Screw off, Black I am hardly in the mood to listen to your petty insults".

"Go wash your hair, Snivellius" Sirius snapped. Snape huffed and walked away. Remus and Sirius continued their way to the kitchens. They both walked in silence for awhile.

"I don't understand why you have to be so cruel to him", Remus voiced breaking the silence. Sirius looked at him oddly and then rolled his eyes.

"I really don't want to think about Snape, I am on the verge of trying to get something to eat, and talking about Snape tends to lower one's appetite", Sirius grimaced. Remus rolled his eyes and kept walking. They came to a portrait with fruit, and Sirius tickled pear and they walked into the kitchen.

James slid out of his bed wiping the sleep from his eyes. Wondering why he felt so foreboding he racked his brain and finally remembered. Sirius and Evans, his best friend and Evans, His surrogate brother and Evans, he didn't think about what would happen and he didn't want to.

James walked into the bathroom and took a shower, brushed his teeth and threw on his clothes. He was late for breakfast as it was. Walking into the Great Hall, he surveyed the tables. His gaze landed on Evans, who was sitting with her group of friends looking a bit depressed. He then shifted his gaze to Sirius and was surprised to see the bruise that lined his cheek bone. James smirked, maybe Evans hadn't been snogging Sirius.

"Hey, Prongs", Sirius greeted winching at the glare that he received from his friend. Sirius looked warily at James and saw the fiery blaze that was alight in the hazel eyes.

"So, when is it okay, to snog your best friends crush?" James asked testily. Sirius winched and fingered his bruise.

"I take it you saw the incident in the Heads Room?" Sirius asked, suddenly finding his juice interesting.

"You're damn right I did!" James snapped glaring at his friend.

"I'm really sorry, but Lily made it quite clear that she didn't like me", Sirius said trying to calm down his once again, homicidal looking friend. James raised his eyebrow and looked over at the place that Lily had just occupied.

"I'm sure she did" James muttered.

"Oh, Lily you had to have felt something!" Lily's friend shouted over the blaring voices in the Great Hall. Lily blushed and shook her head.

"I didn't! He was being so arrogant!" Lily reasoned, trying to shush her screaming friends.

"I think I'm with Lily, he is quite an ass, and speaking here come both of the arses", Beth said, pointing to the boys.

"Oh joy" Lily muttered sarcastically. Rolling her eyes she set to ignoring both James and Sirius. There was one problem, James didn't need to be ignored, because he didn't say anything to her, he just walked right by her. And for some reason Lily felt hurt…

**Author's Note: **Yes, this chapter is slightly longer, and I loved all of you reviewers!

**Review responses: **

****

**My Lil' Angel: **I'm flattered, truly I am! Glad you like the story, and that you bothered to review twice.

**I Am A Reject: **Same for you, and I'm glad that I passed your standers.

**James Potter: **I love the name! Glad you like it.

**Jemstar: **Yay! You updated twice! I love you!

**Rupertsgirle: **I'm glad that you like it!

**Nikki Gryffin: **Yes, I will say this, you are a great beta, and thanks to you I now have the idea in my mind on what's going in this story.

**Angel-dolphin1:** Glad you like the story!

**Cant think of one to tired: **Here is my next chapter! Glad you like the Sirius/Lily/James triangle. I like it to!

**Babigirl2246: **Glad you like it.

**Twinsisters of Heaven and Hell: **Glad you like it.

**Rupertsgirle: **Again, I'm glad you like the story. You're right he does need to come off his high horse, and as for Lily do you really want her to tell him how she feels so fast in this story?

**Rachel: **Glad you like it!

**Gatorisis: **Yes, poor Lily, I'd hate to be sexually frustrated, I mean don't ever mess with anyone that's sexually frustrated unless you want to die a slow painful death. I found that out the hard way.

**tkmaXXxLOL**I hope this is fast enough. Glad that you like it.

**Padfootandprongs4ever: **Yay, I'm glad that you liked the kissing scene. I didn't really think anybody would like it.

**Hermione21: **Glad that you like it do far.

**James-RoxMySox: **Yes, I know he is being nasty, but you're right that's what makes the story good to read.

**InLoVeWiThJaMeS pOtTeR: **I'm glad that you like it.

**KLLRS: **Yes, I know what you mean I hate cold showers. And I like that you think this story because it's different.

There I think that's all of you, and if I forgot any one of you people then just tell me, and I will put you in the next chapter. Thanks!


	5. Shagging and Crying

**_Someday You'll Care_**

****

**Authors Note: **Okay, I'm going to answer the reviews, but it will be at the end of the chapter. Sorry, it took so long for this to get out. I dunno, I might answer reviews. Depends on how much time I have...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Started: ****October 17, 2004******

**Finished: ****November 2, 2004**

**Posted:**

**_Chapter Five_**

****

**_Shagging and Crying_**

******__**

Somehow Lily made it through the day, Beth would occasionally ask what was wrong, and Cherrie would look concerned. Lily sighed and with a heavy heart told her friends to back off for a while. She needed to be alone. She couldn't or rather didn't understand the depression that she had put herself into. There was really no reason to be depressed.

Potter had left her alone, she was doing well in all of her classes (including transfiguration), and she had yet to lose any points. So why was she depressed? Nothing she said or did could answer that question. Lily glanced around the Hall, her eyes landed on James. He was sitting next to a Sixth year. Their hands were intertwined and James was kissing her neck.

Lily felt something in her stomach turn. She felt, for some odd reason, mad. Was she jealous? No, she couldn't be, there wasn't a reason why she would be jealous. She glanced at them again, and imagined her jerking out the blonde's hair and making her eat it. She snapped out of the cruel vision, when Beth smirked knowingly at her.

"What?" Lily snapped, the smirk on Beth's face only grew. Lily sneered at her and continued to glare a hole through the blondes head.

"Fancy much?" Beth asked, a sense of amusement creeping into her voice. Lily blushed bright red (though she didn't know why) and averted her eyes to another target.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are taking about".

"Yes, Lily I think you do", Beth remarked.

"Beth, go back to being stupid so you don't make sense", Cherrie snapped.

Lily glanced back at James and her and Sirius' eyes met. He looked at James and Lily blushed. He smirked and raised an eyebrow. Lily looked away and stood up. She had to get to the head's room so she could do her homework. ****

****

"Where are you going?" Beth asked.

"To my room", Lily sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lily needed to think and think she would. Also the endless amount of homework would keep her busy enough. Later that night, while finishing her charms paper, she heard James come through the portrait. Not looking up she felt her heart skip a beat.

_What is wrong with me?_

**_You like him!_**

_I do not!_

**_Yes, you do, and you know it._**

****

_Oh, shut up! What would you know?_

**_Obviously a lot more then you do…_**

****

_Hey, buddy you're only insulting yourself here!_

**_Am I?_**

****

_Oh, go away; I don't need this right now. I need help. _

**_Yes, you do need help, and I mean professional help. _**

****

_Go away!_

**_Fine, fine, I'm gone…_**

****

Lily reasoned with her inner voice. No matter how much it annoyed her. She couldn't like James Potter. Though it did make a bit of sense no matter how much she wanted to deny it. Yes, she admitted she might just have a crush on James Potter. It would go away like all her other crushes. She couldn't be bothered by this, and for the most part she wasn't.

"Evans?" James tried to get her attention. She wasn't looking at him, and she seemed to be in deep thought. James tried once again. He was still being ignored. No, he did not like the idea that he was being ignored, but maybe he deserved it. Getting nothing out Lily Evans was worse then her cursing him to hell.

"Evans!" James tried again and this time was rewarded with a glare, and an impatient, "What?"

"We have a head meeting today at five", James said, not looking at her. He glanced in her direction, seeing her nod her head. He sighed and walked into the bathroom, trying to decide whether or not to go and shag her senseless.

**_I thought_**** _you were over her (sarcastically)_**

****

_Bugger off, I don't have time for this_

**_Yes, but you do have time to fantasize about her in your bed…_**

****

_Fuck you; I don't think you know what you are talking about. ****_

****

**_Yes, I'm sure I don't know what I'm talking about. I mean, I'm only your conscience, it's not like we're the same person or anything…_**

****

_Oh, shut up!_

**_Okay, fine I'll leave if that's what yo—_**

****

_FUCK OFF!_

**_All right…_**

****

It did have a point. He was being fairly dirty with his mind. He had to stop that. He was trying his hardest to get over her, and yet it was too hard. To him letting Lily go was like telling Sirius that he never wanted to see him again. It just couldn't be done, and as far as he was getting with it, it probably wasn't going to happen. He couldn't forget Lily Evans.

But he sure as hell could try his hardest to make her life miserable. Like she was making his miserable and it wasn't right. She didn't seem to be suffering at all. She just didn't care at all about him. He was going to change that…

"Prongs, you look like shit," Sirius said bluntly the following day at breakfast.

"Thanks, Padfoot", James replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I thought you might want to know that you look like shit", Sirius implied, either ignoring or not catching James' sarcasm.

"Okay, Sirius I think I have the point. I look like shit, happy now?"

"Yes, quite and I am glad you agree with me on you lookin—" Sirius was interrupted.

"Padfoot shut the hell up".

"What's up your ars—"

"Sirius…" James said warningly

"Well, I was just wondering what got shoved up your ar—" Sirius was interrupted again by James.

"Go snog Jena, Padfoot" Sirius stopped what he was going to say next, and glanced down the table, glassy eyed at his current girlfriend. James could tell that Jena was different. This time Sirius made an effort to show her that he cared for her.

James thought a moment and decided that Jena might be the one that Sirius ended up marrying (that is if he ever got married), she was nice enough. Her sarcasm and sometimes crisp tones made her appear as a stuck-up bitch, but James knew other wise. He also knew that she wasn't at all ditzy looking, like many of Sirius' other girlfriends had been.

James also finally admitted (though Sirius would kill him if he found out he had been checking out his girlfriend) that she was quite beautiful. Though, she wasn't perfect and James gave her some points on that. She didn't try to be. She stood at 5'8, making her two inches taller then Lily, and her long ebony hair was streaked with blonde highlights.

Those two were quite a match. James turned his head in disgust as Sirius and Jena began making out in the middle of breakfast. There went his appetite…

"Lily, glaring a hole in the back of James' head will not make him go away", Beth said gently, as if she were talking to a 3 year old. Lily rolled her eyes put her fork on the table.

"Gross… They're at it again, Lily", Beth said looking across the table at Sirius and Jena. Lily smirked and shook her head.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You're Head Girl, can't you make them stop?" Beth said looking a little green. Lily sighed and stood up.

"Black! No, PDA, there are first years in here. Don't you ignore me, and stop flicking me off! Black! Detention and five points from Gryffindor! Jena, come on! You're supposed to be the smart one in this relationship, and for god's sake get your tongue out of his throat--- Nobody wants to see that, please? Thank you!"

Beth and most of the Great Hall watched in amusement as Lily yelled across the room. Something she didn't usually do. That's when most figured out that something was wrong with Lily Evans. Even James got the feeling that something was wrong with her. You see normally, Lily wouldn't yell out. She'd go and punch the hell out of you if you flipped her a bird, or ignored her. So that is why most of the population at Hogwarts decided that something was wrong with Lily Evans.

"Why are people staring at me?" Lily snapped at Cherri.

"Because, you just yelled across the Hall at Sirius Black, and you didn't even punch him", Cherri replied.

****

**"I don't care quit looking at me…" **Lily hissed, her mood quickly changing from her carefree one to a mad and angry mood. Cherrie and Beth both looked taken aback at this and watched as Lily stalked out of the hall.

James saw the whole scene and quickly followed her. He dashed past Beth and out into the main hall way. He found Lily stalking to their shared quarters. He followed her to the portrait hole, and whispered the password after she had.

He hadn't even fully gotten into the room when Lily spotted him.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily asked sounding tired. James shrugged.

"Who said I wanted anything from you", He drawled, sounding somewhat bored. She sighed and looked into the roaring fire.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled, Sirius" She said not looking at him.

"Maybe if you had a bit more common sense, Evans, you would realize you yell at one marauder, you yell at them all" James sneered.

"Potter, if all you did was come here to yell at me for yelling at, Sirius, I suggest that you don't. I'm not in the mood and quite frankly I could care less".

With that she stalked off in the direction of her room. James grabbed her around the waist, harshly pulling her to him. He felt her stiffen and shiver slightly as her leaned down to her ear.

"Don't walk away for me, Evans". She shivered again and his tongue flickered across the base of her neck. She gasped and tried to pull away from him.

"Don't move", James commanded.

Lily whimpered softly, "James, no…"

James smirked.

"You know, you want me, Evans" James said harshly.

****

"No, Potter." Lily said, trying to regain her composure, trying to get away. "No, I don't believe that I do.

"Yes, Evans," He muttered, his grip on her waist tightening, "I believe that you do".

****

Her heart melted away, and she didn't break the kiss. Meanwhile, James had loosened his grip upon Lily. They continued to kiss and make out for a few more minutes, when James pushed her down onto their couch. It _was_ a private dorm, after all.

Soon enough, Lily's shirt lay in one area of the room, James' in another. Lily felt James' slender, strong fingers play at the elastic on her skirt. Almost as if he cared what she thought if he took it off. Roughly, he pulled if off. She whimpered again as she lay there in her lacy bra and underwear.

"James," She said in a soft tone as his fingers played with the hooks on her bra.  
  
"Lily," He mocked her, snapping them off. All James Potter cared about right now was a quick, easy fuck. He kissed her neck roughly.

Lily let a moan escape her closed lips, what James was doing to her was so wrong but it felt so right! She shoved him, and he hurriedly pulled his pants off. He stood in front of her, in his boxers, her with only her underwear. She tried to cover up her chest, but he pulled her arm away greedily.

James lowered himself down on top of her. He slipped her silky underwear and his own boxers off. By now, Lily had stopped whimpering. He kissed her on the lips, making it turn into a make out session with out their clothes on.

"Ready?" He asked in a rough, yet tender, voice. All Lily could do was nod.

Good," He smirked. He thrust his body into hers.  
  
"James! Stop!" Lily pleaded. It hurt really bad.  
  
"Too bad." He then commanded, "If you spread your legs more, it'll be easier." Lily did as she was told.

James was right, it was easier on Lily. He kissed her roughly on her lips, trying to soften the moans that were escaping her. It was working.  
  
Lily soon climaxed. "Oh!" She cried, digging her nails into James' back. "James!" She exclaimed, panting.  
  
He too, was panting. "Lily!" Sweat dripped from his face as he rolled off of her.  
  
He smiled, mission accomplished. He quickly picked up his pants, pulled them on, and left. Looking over his shoulder, "Thanks for the easy fuck, Evans." He sneered.  
  
Lily lay under her blanket on the couch and cried, and cried. Still slightly sore, she stood up and put her clothes back on. She had just fucked James Potter. Rather James Potter had just fucked her, and he had left her there. He had wanted her to hurt and hurt her he did.

Lily stumbled through the halls and made her way to the Gryffindor Tower. She paused in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"I don't know, can't you just let me in? I'm Head Girl" Lily begged her, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, dear but if you don't know the password, I can't let you in".

Lily growled at her.

"Then I'll fucking change it!" Lily cried. The Fat Lady looked taken aback.

"No need to be so rude, dear. What are you changing the password to?"

Lily thought hard about that one and finally came up with one. She glanced at the portrait, a strange gleam alight in her emerald green eyes.

"James Potter is a man whore..."

The Fat Lady didn't even hide her dismay, as Lily gave her the new password. She opened none the less. She immediately walked up the to the girls dormitory stairs, and into the 7th years room.

She looked around the room and spotted Cherrie and Beth. Tears started pouring out of her eyes. They rushed to her side and escorted her to Beth's bed.

"Lily, what happened?!" Beth shrieked.

"James--h-he just fucked me and...And then h-he l-left", Lily stuttered. Cherrie's face lost its color and she grabbed her wand.

"Why that sorry, no-good, mother fucking, piece of shit! That's about all I can take, how low can he sink!? I swear, when I get my hands on him, I'll _RIP OFF HIS BALLS, THROW THEM IN A GREASE BURNER, AND FEED THEM TO REMUS FOR BREAKFAST!_"

The door opened and Jena stalked in. Her eyes landed on Lily's shaking form, and Cherrie's homicidal stance.

"What happened to her?" Jena asked concered. Beth told her and Jena's eyes lit with fire.

"I knew I didn't like him for a reason, and now this just comes and adds to my list of things why I don't like James Potter. He's a man whore and I think I just might kill him", Jena raged.

****

"No, he's not going to die, because I'm not going to do anything about it. I went along with it, and I let him do it. Although, the concept of it all was rather cruel, he did have a point. I gave in to easy. Remus, tried for months to get me in bed, and after I told him to screw off he gave up, until I had been ready", Lily responded.

Though she knew only half of that was true. She was going to do something about it. What she was going to do, and when she was going to do it wasn't apparent at this given time. She would get to it when the time came. But for now she was more worried what else James Potter had in store for her.

She also wondered if maybe it would as hurtful as the thing he had just pulled. Actually, there might not be anything as hurtful. She glanced at her friends, who had all went to staring at her. She gave them a small smile.

"I'll be alright, I promise"

But she lied and she knew it, and the look on their faces told her that they knew she had lied to. She wouldn't be alright, and that was something that was true.

****

**Author's Note:** Okay, first off I would like to thank Jena, who helped me with the sex scene. Well, actually she wrote the sex scene, and earned a place in this story. Second, off this chapter is dedicated to her. Third, YOU BETTER REVIEW! Yes, the plot has changed a lot, and it will not be the same as the summery. That may change, but the title won't. I hope you like this chapter. It's longer then the others. Bye!

**Review Responses:**

**shortgirl42: **Glad I have a new reader. I hope you enjoy it!

**PammaPoo: **Yes, Sirius did kiss Lily, but it was one of those things where he wanted to piss her off. Needless to say, he did just that. No, she is not a virgin; hence the chapter Lily got drunk in. Yes, she did sleep with Remus, but they really liked each other. That's why they did it. Besides they only did it once. No, Lily won't be a slut in this story, if that's what you are asking.

**padfootandprongs4ever:** No, there will not be a Lily/Sirius/James love triangle. If you want one of those then you should stay tuned for my upcoming story: **_A Time to Loose, a Time to Choose_**. Yes, that one should be out sometime in the next month or so.

**rupertsgirle**(sigh) You people are so impatient! No, I won't make you wait 60 chapters for Lily to tell James how she feels. Actually, to tell the truth she doesn't know how she feels. For god's sake I'm only in the fifth chapter. Have some patience.

****


	6. Batheing and Over Protective ExBoyfriend...

_**Someday You'll Care**_

**Author's Note: **Okay, just so all of you know, the plot is changing. It will not have the same plot as the summery. I am going to change the summery---someday… Yes, I know that's not a very good sign is it? I'm being extremely lazy… Hey, what can you expect from a 13 year old like me? Yes, you are absolutely right that is no excuse. Oh, well I do try, and that's all that matters. Right…?

**Disclaimer: **I am now the proud owner of Harry Potter, and everything that goes with it. Umm…guys—why are you staring at me like that? Now, there's no need for violence… Yeah, okay, I don't own Harry Potter I just made it up. Happy now?

**Started: November 4, 2004**

**Finished: November 17, 2004**

**Posted:**

_Chapter Six_

_**Bathing and Protective Ex-boyfriends**_

Lily slowly made her way back to her quarters, hoping against all odds that she wouldn't see James. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

_"Thanks for the easy fuck, Evans"_

The words echoed in her mind, and played with her emotions. The malice in James' eyes had been so profound, and his tone had not betrayed him one bit. She shivered slightly, checking the room for him. She saw no one and rushed up the stairs, and into the safety of her bedroom.

She shrugged her robes off her shoulders and sat down on her bed. She drew her knees up to her chest, rocking back and fourth. She put her head on her arms. She didn't know what to do…

For the first time in her life she was afraid-- Afraid of James Potter, not because he had shagged her and cruelly left her behind, no she was afraid of what he could do, and what he was going to do to her.

She had tried so hard to build walls around her heart. She had tried to keep him out of her heart, and her walls strong. Now, that he was over her, her walls were starting to crumble. Her heart was on the line, she had not really wanted to admit it, but maybe she liked James Potter more then she ought to. She put her head on her pillow, and before she could think anymore, she had fallen asleep. She would think about it later, words still ringing in her head.

"_I don't need you, Lily Evans…"_

"_Thanks for the easy fuck, Evans…"_

Cherrie Long walked silently through the halls of Hogwarts. No, real destination in mind, but thoughts swirled around in her head, she really itched to take something and shove it down James Potter's throat. She had hand it to though he had actually made Lily cry.

Most of the times she would just scream or become extremely violent. But never in the seven years that they had known each other had he actually made her cry.

A head on collision snapped her out of her musings. She then found herself staring into the eyes of James Potter himself.

"Potter, you had clear off before you find yourself in the Hospital wing with something even Madam Pomfrey can't fix", Cherrie warned coldly.

"Did Evans rat me out?" James asked, hardly sounding like he cared. Cherrie found herself fingering her wand fondly. If only she could hex that smirk off his face…

"You are extremely lucky that Lily won't let us kill you, I'm sure there are quite a few of us who are willing to" Cherrie said.

"Of that I'm sure of", James said sarcastically.

Cherrie pushed past him, wondering whether or not she should knee him in the groin. Finally, settling with kicking him in the shins (rather hard, mind you), and making him fall to the ground with a rather loud, "fuck!" She stalked away.

"She said we couldn't kill you, she didn't say anything about crippling you. Good day, Potter", Cherrie threw over he shoulder.

"You did what?!" Remus Lupin, growled at his friend. He stared not believing what had just come out of James' mouth. He and Lily may have broken up but he was still protective of her.

"James, I am warning you, if you hurt her again in anyway, I'll personally see to it that you never have sex again", Remus growled again, his amber eyes dancing with anger. Sirius looked between the two; he didn't know whose side to take. They both had a point!

"James—mate that was pretty low…" Sirius said lamely, not finding anything remotely sarcastic about the whole deal.

"Does everybody know about my personal life?" James snapped, "What I do in my personal life stays in my personal life. It's not any of your fucking business!"

Remus grabbed James by the collar of his robes and brought him close, "I'm dead serious James; if you make her cry you'll live to regret it".

Lily woke again sometime the next day. Her eyes glanced around her room and landed on her clock. Bright red numbers read: 5:36 PM. She had been asleep for almost six hours. Sighing, she stood up and went down stairs.

She spotted James lounging on the couch, his shirt un-tucked and buttons undone. He was sleeping, that was good. She hoped it stayed like that until she was gone. Lily noticed the slightly innocent look he possessed when he was sleeping. Just goes to show that looks can be deceiving. He was so cute—did she just say that? 'Get your head out of the gutter, Evans!' Lily snapped at herself.

She hurried past him and as quietly as possible gathered her things. Her parchment flew out of her hands and onto the ground. She bent over to pick it up; her ink bottle fell to the floor and shattered. She paled, James was sure to be a wake. She glanced over at the couch where James was-- or in this case, had been.

That only meant… She turned around and found herself backed against the wall, as James advanced on her. Her supplies lay forgotten on the floor.

"Evans, I'm quite sure that if you had been any louder the whole castle would have been aware of your presence", James whispered.

Lily bit her lip and looked past his shoulders, anything but eye contact. She didn't want to talk to him right now, or any other time for that matter. She had wanted to avoid him for as long as humanly possible. James' thumb grazed the side of her face.

"James, don't touch me", she whimpered, "just walk away".

"Evans, you and I both know that I can't 'just walk away', so why say it?" James murmured.

Lily tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. He pinned her arms to her side, and kissed her on the forehead. He stepped away from her and cleaned up her ink mess. He handed her the parchment, which was her charms homework.

He glanced at her and went to sit back down on the couch. Lily didn't look at him as she bolted up the stairs and into her room. What had he just done to her? Why was she being so wimpy? A couple of days ago if James would have done this she would have killed him, and proudly admitted it in front of the ministry.

"What am I getting myself into?" James sighed to himself. Getting the best of Lily Evans had felt great.

It still did.

He was hurting her and he knew it. He could see it in her eyes. He loved the way she shivered when he touched her, and he loved it when she lost her nerve when he came around. He didn't care what he was doing to her; he just loved what he was doing. He did love Lily Evans, and he couldn't deny it.

But she didn't care.

So why should he?

"I don't care" he spoke only to himself, and the words went heard by no one. He wanted Lily to cry, and he had done just that. He wanted her cry again, he wanted her to suffer the rejection that she had made him suffer. He would hurt her, and he knew he could.

He felt his heart pang at the prospect of hurting her. He pushed it away. This was wrong, and he knew it.

But he didn't care.

Lily sat at the table during dinner the next day. She was aware of the eyes that were on the back of her head. She knew who it was. She didn't have to look to know that James was staring at her. She pushed her plate away from her. Her appetite was ruined.

"Lily, you can't just let him walk all over you like this", Jena spoke up. Cherrie nodded her head in agreement and spoke to her, "If I were you, I'd just kill him and get it over with".

"Well, Cherrie as it is you aren't me, so you don't know what you are talking about", Lily snapped.

"Damn, Lily don't bite her head off. She was just trying to help". Beth defended her friend.

Lily shook her head and stood up. The eyes of James Potter still following her, she didn't think much about it when she stood up and left the hall.

"I'm going back to my room, I'll see you later", Lily said briskly.

They all glanced up at her tone, but said nothing. Lily slowly walked out of the hall.

Lily sighed, and stared up from her bed. Homework became boring and her hand was cramping. Well, actually most of her body was cramping. Lily walked over to her drawers and pulled out her nightgown and a bathrobe. She went to her closet and grabbed a big fluffy towel.

She needed to take a warm bath. It always helped her when she had been younger. She padded lightly down the stairs, and made her way to the prefect's bathroom. She whispered the password ad entered the grand looking bathroom. Whit a pool sized tub in the middle of it, and that was of course her favorite part.

Lily ran the water and filled it with various scented bubbles. She stepped into the soothing water and closed her eyes. This was heaven on earth. It was times like these that made her think. She didn't like thinking about all of the crappy things that went on her life. She was always forced to admit fault. While thinking, she didn't hear somebody enter the bathroom, nor did she see the person strip of their clothing, and slip into the tub behind her.

It wasn't until she felt the strong arms wrap around her waist that she realized that somebody else was in the tub with her.

"Why are you following me, James?" She muttered, leaning against his toned chest. She was too tired to fight him off. She didn't care at this moment what happened in the bathroom, because right now she liked the feeling of his arms around her.

"I'm not following you, Evans", he said softly. He shifted against her and she found herself pressed against the side of the tub.

Both of his arms were above her shoulders, and Lily found herself getting lost in his hazel eyes. His eyes lowed to her face, and she could see the lust and desire swirling around in them. He wanted her and she could feel it radiating off of him. He could have her, because she didn't care.

**THE NEXT PART OF THIS STORY IS RATED 'R'! IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THE IDEA OF SEX, THEN YOU HAD BETTER STOP READING THIS RIGHT NOW! I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY MEDICAL PROBLEMS!**

He leaned down, brushing his lips across hers. She felt his arm wrap around her waist, she didn't push him away. His other hand went to the small of her back. She arched into his touch. This felt so good.

"James…" Lily moaned, her hands went up his arms and rested on his shoulders. She gasped when he kissed her. It was rough and passionate; there was nothing gentle about it. The hand on her waist was moved and she felt in graze against her breast. She drew in a ragged breath. He was kissing his way down her neck. She could feel him against her stomach. James lifted one of her legs off the ground, to go around his waist. Lily played with the tendrils of black hair on his neck.

James hoisted her off the bottom of the tub. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and moaned. James positioned himself at her entrance.

"James, please don't", Lily whispered. She didn't care whether or not he stopped. James cupped her face with his hand and leaned down, "Be quite, Evans".

She brought his face up to hers and tried to make eyes contact. Something he had avoided doing since this had all started.

"James, why are you doing this to me?" she asked softly. He didn't answer her. What would he have said? What exactly was there to be said?

"You don't worry about that", James snapped. He gripped her waist tightly and roughly kissed her. He then thrust himself into her. She clenched her teeth and tightened her legs around his waist, taking him all the way inside. He thrust into her again, and soon her pain became pleasure and awkwardness was replaced with passion.

"Oh…god…" she moaned in ecstasy when he took her nipple in his mouth and teased it, still thrusting into her.

Neither of them heard the cursing of a male prefect, or the hurried steps to the side of the tub. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice. Then as if Lily weighed nothing at all, she was yanked harshly out of James' grip and out of the tub.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" a very familiar voice snarled at her, or was it James? Lily couldn't tell but he sounded pissed.

Why was she not surprised?

"James, I thought I fucking told you--!"

"She is not crying! It looks to me like she's pissed off!"

"That doesn't matter you still--!"

"She a big girl, Remus! If she wants to fuck the whole school she can, and you can't do a damn thing about it. Let me tell you she could, she's pretty easy!"

Lily blinked back her tears, and Remus shoved a towel into her hand.

"I'll fucking deal with you later, James", Remus hissed. Lily then found herself being led out of the bathroom.

"Why did you do that, Remus!?" Lily snapped.

"Lily, you must realize that you're nothing but an easy fuck to him", Remus said.

"So I've been told", she said the bitterness was practically dripping from her every word. They stopped in front of her portrait.

"I just don't want you to get hurt…"

She smiled wryly and titled her face to look at him.

"It's a bit to late for that, Remus. I don't think there's much more he can do."

"Oh, yes, Lily, I am afraid that there is", He said and hugged her.

"Why do you do it?" He questioned her. She didn't answer him right away.

"Part of me doesn't want to, but the other part does. I don't know, Remus I just do it. I don't ever think about the after math", Lily finally answered.

"Do you love him?"

"No, I don't", she said bluntly. She didn't ever have to think about it. She didn't love him, and she didn't ever think that she could. She gave the password and pulled away from her surrogate big brother.

"Goodnight, Remus".

Lily collapsed on the sofa, in front of the fire. Both of them would end up getting hurt. James might not have cared, but she did. James was all but gentle with her. It was like he didn't care if he hurt her or not, but he didn't go out of his way manhandling her, or treating her bad. No, he didn't treat her bad.

He treated her like a fuck toy.

Maybe that's all she was to him. Maybe James had finally gotten over her. She didn't know and right now she didn't care.

"I thought I had made myself clear, James!" Remus snarled.

James didn't even look at him. He shrugged and continued with his reading. He knew he would regret giving his friends the passwords, and now he did.

"James, you can't ignore me", Remus said.

"Actually, Remus that is where you are wrong. I can ignore you, but I won't" James said nonchalantly. James then sent him a look and continued reading. Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose, and sat down heavily in the chair behind him.

"If you get her pregnant…I'll kill you".

James snapped his head around to look at him. James gave a look of utter most contempt.

"Are you fucking crazy? Me with kids! Are you out of your bloody mind?! I can hardly stand the little first years!" James exclaimed outraged.

Remus shrugged and flicked a piece of not existent lint off his robes.

"Hey, it could happen".

"Yes, but not bloody likely", James snorted.

"I'm just saying".

"Well, don't, alright".

"Why do you do it?"

James had spent hours going over this on his head, and now that he had to say it out loud he couldn't find the words. So many times, he had had the answer to the question. Now, that he had really thought about it, he didn't know why.

But, of course, he didn't care.

"I don't know", he said brusquely. James watched as Remus narrowed his eyes slightly. He didn't say anything. Maybe it was better that way.

"I have to go, I'll see you later". And with a curt nod Remus stepped through the door and out of sight.

Hours later James sat by the fire, Lily walked inside her eys red a puffy. She ignored him. 'Good', he thought. He didn't want to talk to her.

James heard her shuffle around behind him. He heard her plop down on the couch beside him. But, of course, neither of them said a word to each other. They didn't need to speak, because both knew that the other was thinking about. Neither of them said goodnight to each other when they went to bed. They both found that they didn't care.

Maybe that was what was wrong. Neither, of them cared what happened. Lily didn't care that she was hurting, and James didn't care that he was hurting her.

"What are you thinking about, Lily?" Beth asked.

"I don't know", Lily replied.

"How can you not know what you're thinking about?"

"I don't know, I guess it's all jumbled together too much for me to make any sense out of it".

"Potter?" It was more of a statement then a question. Lily couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"You were thinking about, Potter, weren't you?"

And indeed she had been, but Beth didn't need to know that. She didn't know how much he was starting to affect her.

"Don't worry about it". Lily's tone left no room for argument. For a split second Beth looked ready to argue, but instead she closed her mouth, sighed weakly and left it alone. Good, that's all that needed to be done. It needed to be left alone.

Beth seemed comfortable with the silence. Nothing seemed interesting enough to talk about. Both left it like that. Lily lost in her jumbled thoughts, and Beth doing her homework.

Later that day Dumbledore called a head meeting. So James and Lily were forced to talk to each other.

"I'm sure you are surprised as to why I called this meeting", Dumbledore inquired, while gesturing to the chairs they were both supposed to sit in. They both nodded, sitting down in the offered chairs.

"So we have to set up a Christmas ball?" James groaned at his Headmaster.

"Yes, my boy, that would be the point of this discussion, and also I'm sure you two would be able to settle some…differences", his eyes were twinkling wildly.

James blinked once. Twice. Three times. He nodded his head. Lily had enough sense to look completely fine with the idea, but all three of them knew she was the complete opposite. Spending more time with James, was not 'fine'. Now, of course, was not the time to argue about it.

"So we actually have to do this", James asked again.

"Yes, I am afraid that you do".

Both Lily and James slumped down in their chairs. Both reluctantly agreed and sauntered out of the Headmaster's office.

"So…Evans…"

"James—just shut up" Lily sighed.

She didn't want to deal with him. She still hadn't figured out why he still called her Evans. Oh, well it didn't really matter all that much to her.

Days past and both found themselves planning out the ball. Putting it together was the hardest part of all. Neither could agree long enough for a solid idea.

"No, Evans absolutely not! No, mistletoe is going to be at that god forsaken ball!" James snapped for the fifth time that night.

Lily looked slightly horrified at his reaction. How could you not have mistletoe?! It wasn't Christmas without mistletoe!

"James, come on—No, mistletoe?" Lily said incredulously.

"No, mistletoe".

"Are you off your rocker? James, for Merlin's sake, we can't not have mistletoe!" Lily said.

"Yes, Evans we can".

"Arrg! You pig headed ass hole!" Lily screeched.

"We are having mistletoe, whether or not you like it", Lily said sternly adding it to the list.

"James, keep your bloody mouth shut, I'm not changing my mind". Lily said this with out looking at him.

What the hell?! She wasn't even looking at him. How did she manage that? James didn't think much about it. They both went back to planning out the ball.

**Author's note:** Is this long enough? It's eight pages long I hope it's long enough. The review responses will be answered in the next chapter. I dunno, I may change my mind and do them now.

**Hpjsr: **Glad that you like it.

**Dally: **Okay, I'm glad that you like this plot, and as for my wimpy paragraphs I can explain that. I have a clutter problem. I don't know why, I just do. I can't read stories that have ten sentences in one paragraph, that's just me. And also remember I am thirteen years old. I can't focus on every person without screwing the whole story up. Again that's just me. As for Lily she doesn't understand this whole this that's going on with James. While half of her hates what he's doing the other half really doesn't care. She's starting to feel things for James that she can't explain. Something like that, and I am staying with this plot. Yes, I know James is being an asshole. I like him when he's that why.

**Crazyinulover: **Yes, eventually they will be nice to each other again, but that's not going to be too soon. Yes, they will fuck often in this story.

**Rupertsgirle: **It's okay, don't worry about it. I didn't mean to sound mad, and to tell the truth I wasn't mad. It's okay.

**Thanks to: b2okworm, xLuLulovex0, Padfootandprongs4ever, SuZeSiMoNwriter. **Ya'll rock my socks! Read and review!


	7. Christmas Ball and Jealous Lies

**_Someday You'll Care_**

**Started: **December 15, 2004

**Finished: **December 22, 2004

**Posted:** December 31, 2004

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_Christmas Ball and Jealous Lies_**

The days since the incident in the bathroom had led to James avoiding Lily. He wouldn't even talk to her at the Head Meetings. It was always, "ask her" or "can you tell her?" To say the least that was something, that Lily had thought she would like, but to tell the truth, she had found it quite lonely.

Cherrie and Beth couldn't help her, they didn't know how. Jena on the other hand had helped her a bit, but not that much. Telling her that James wasn't worth missing was pointless, because Lily had no idea why she was 'missing' him. Gee, some help Jena was…Got to love her though.

Lily didn't understand how James could be all over her one minute (literally) and then the next not want anything to do with her. It didn't make a lick of sense. She was really starting to doubt her sanity. It was something she wondered if she had ever had in the first place. Maybe she wasn't really all that sane, so what?

The Christmas Ball leered closer with each day, and yet Lily found herself without a date. She didn't know if she really even wanted to go. What was the point, getting dressed up for a couple of hours and then taking it off, and never wearing it again?

"Hey, Lily".

Lily didn't look up but she knew who it was. Her newest crush and the hottest guy on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Andreios Rossellini, he was the usual tall, dark, and handsome type of man, and that was probably why she liked him. Because, subconsciously, he looked like James, but she wouldn't admit it.

"Hey, Andreios, what can I do for you?"

"You can go to the ball with me", he said, leaning against a book case. Lily snapped her book shut and looked at him. She looked calm and composed, but inside she was jumping for joy. 'Breathe, Lily, breathe', she chanted to herself.

"Sure…I'd love to" good, not to fast and not to slow. He had no idea that she wanted to jump him and screw him in the library. That could wait for some time. It would take some time, but for him she could wait. At least she hoped she could.

Andreios smiled at her, kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the library. Lily finally collected herself, and sat down with what you would call a dumb smile, that was about the only thing she could do at this time.

James was not in a good mood, no far from it. Actually, if you wanted the truth, he was feeling murderous. It wasn't his fault, for once in his life it wasn't his fault. He was jealous, yes he would admit it, he was jealous, because somebody had gotten to Lily before he had. James didn't understand what Andreios had that he didn't.

Oh, well he didn't care…

Or he wasn't supposed to care, anyway.

James glanced around the Head's Room; Lily had just come in and was sitting at the desk in the back of the room. James stood up, he was looking for some irritation, and Lily was just the person he could irritate. Walking over to the table as quietly as possible he stood behind. Lightly putting his hand on her shoulder, he leaned down.

"Evans…" he hissed, Lily jumped around and stared at him through wide eyes.

"Potter?" Lily said, waiting for him to continue acting as if she hadn't just jumped about four feet into the air.

"Evans" James mocked, his tone teasing.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily snapped, as she started packing her things.

"What's the rush, Evans?" James asked mockingly, He knew she didn't want to be in a room alone with him, any more then she wanted to date him.

"You have a date to the Ball?" James asked he knew the answer; he just wanted to tease her about it.

"Yes…why do you want to know?" Lily said cautiously. James pulled a face and stared at her pityingly.

"Oh, nothing, It's just the Andreios has a habit of standing up his dates. Don't know why he does it, I just reckon he thinks it's funny", James smirked, as he hid his face. Lily's face, however, clouded over with something akin to loathing. Could that be directed at him?

"I don't believe you, Potter", she said stiffly.

"I didn't ask you to; I just thought you might want to know".

James pulled her to his chest and leaned down to her ear, "You'll never make it to that Ball without crying first, Evans, One way or another; something is bound to go wrong. That my dear is what life is all about".

Lily pushed him away with a cry and stormed up the stairs, leaving James to ponder what he had just done. He smiled gleefully; he was messing up her love life. Oh, the joy of women!

"James! I can't believe you told her that!" Remus cried. He started pacing around the room. James smirked, and regarded him with vague amusement.

"It was funny to watch, Remus. You should have seen her face; I've never seen so much loathing on one person before in my life". This was all highly amusing to James, and Remus was getting tired of Lily crying in the Hallways.

Remus knew that he couldn't really kill James, that was illegal and Remus didn't think that his parents would like it very much. Neither, would Lily, come to think of it.

"I think you're just jealous", Remus concluded. James spit out his butterbeer and looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"Remus, are you on something?" James asked.

Remus shook his head, chuckling silently.

"That's what I thought, James".

"What?!"

Lily sighed; she seemed to be doing that a lot these days. That was the habit she picked up from stress. It was all Potter's fault!

"Beth, if you don't shut up I'm going to shove something up your arse!" Lily snapped loudly.

"Well, what's shoved up your butt?" Beth asked obviously offended. Lily sighed (again).

"No, wait don't answer that, I already have a hunch", Beth said after seeing the look on Lily's face.

"What did he say?"

"The normal stuff. You know, my love life being shit and that something awful was going to happen to me", Lily said nonchalantly. Beth stared at her, her blue eyes widened, she pushed her reddish brown hair out of her face. She was still staring at Lily.

"That is not the normal stuff", Beth finally said. Lily shrugged her shoulders and glanced down the table.

"It is now".

Beth sighed, she couldn't understand why Lily let him do this to her. If it had been two months ago, Lily would have killed him and gladly admitted it. She wasn't the type of person to let people walk all over her, and especially not James Potter. He was not an exception to this rule. Beth finally realized that Lily was changing and James had the upper hand. Lily was falling in love with him, but she would never admit it.

Contrary, to what people thought of Beth, she was smart, and she could figure things out. She also knew, that James had his plan all figured out. James, was a typical teenage boy, always chasing after girls, and then when he was bored they were gone like last week's trash. Lily was a challenge. People often chased after things they couldn't have. That was what he had been doing. _Had _being the keyword. He had fallen for her. He wanted to show her what he had gone through. That was what James Potter's motive was. Of course, she could simply be wrong, and all James wanted to do was fuck her, but that doubtful.

"Lily, I think you should ignore him". Lily stared at her. Ignore James? What was she smoking? Lily, couldn't just ignore him, he wouldn't let her. Not unless he was the one ignoring her. Sure, ignore him, like that was going to happen.

"What?" Beth asked, raising her hands in defense at the glare Lily was shooting her.

"I can't just ignore him", Lily snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because, he won't let me", Lily said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Lily shook her head again firmly told her that this conversation was over. Lily would never admit it; she just didn't want to ignore him.

"Hey, Prongs what are we doing for the next full moon?" Sirius asked. James smirked and stared at his friend.

"The same thing we do every full moon", James answered an exasperate edge to his voice. Sirius nodded and looked at James, he smiled slightly.

"What is wrong with you? You sound like your cat died".

"I don't have a cat, Sirius".

"It's an expression, James".

"Oh, I knew that".

"I'm sure you did".

"Whatever, it's nothing—just girl problems. I can't understand them".

"Nobody can mate. Don't feel so left out. I've been fucking them for going on three years, and I still can't explain how they work".

James looked at his friend. He shook his head; Sirius was about the most tactless person you could ever meet. Sirius smirked at him. James shook his head, what did he do to deserve such a stupid friend? Oh, well Sirius was the best kind of friend he could ever have. Now, all James needed to do was screw up Lily's date…

**Author's Notes: **It sucks, I know this but you can get over it. Trust me this story does have a plot, I promise. I'll get to the plot…Read and Review!

**_HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	8. Ruined Ball and New Years Kiss

**_Someday You'll Care_**

**Started: ****December 31, 2004**

**Finished: ****December 31, 2004**

**Posted: ****December 31, 2004**

**Author's Notes: **I need to get this posted before midnight. So, if it's short, I am so sorry. There may be some mistakes, and I am going to warn you, they may be big mistakes. I don't have time to get it beta'd.

**_Chapter Eight _**

**_Ruined Ball and New Years Kiss_**

_"JAMES POTTER!" _Lily Evans bellowed over the crowd, dragging a rather dodgy looking guy behind her. His eyes were red and puffy, he was ghostly white and his lips held a bluish tint. He _had_ been Lily's date. That was until James decided that he needed to put a rather complex flu potion in his food, drink, and on his clothes. So, to say her date looked like hell. Actually, that didn't quite cover what he looked like.

Lily was mad, no she was vindictive, so men be fore warned that when your parents tell you never to piss off a red head that you actually listen. So, this is why when Lily Evans stormed up to James Potter, her face held a glare that would have put the Devil himself to shame, nobody stopped her when she drew back her fist and punched him in the jaw. Then she promptly kneed him in the balls.

Nobody stopped her…They were too scared, but the cackling of one Severus Snape could be heard, echoing loudly across the Great Hall. Everybody else had gone silent…Except him—but that was about to change.

"Go wash your hair, you pathetic, slimy, grease-ball!" Lily sneered, and it held so much malice that he shut up without a second thought, and not another word was uttered. Well, except for the loudly screamed "fuck!" coming from the floor.

"I bloody well told you to stay away from him!" Lily hissed dangerously, almost daring him to get up and say something to her. Alas, he was to smart to do so. James stayed on the ground staring at her in wonder. How could someone so small pack such a punch?

"But do you ever listen to me? Of course not, I'm just a toy! You disgust me, James Potter. I never thought I would say it to your face, but now that I have I think I'll say it again! You disgusting pig!"

"Are you quite done yet?" James asked quietly.

Lily took a deep breath and nodded her head. She looked at James as if he were a dung beetle that she wanted to squish. She grabbed Andreios by the sleeve of his robe and dragged him out. She didn't spare James another look, or glare if you want to get technical.

**December 31, 1978**

There was a party in the Gryffindor common Room. 5th -7th years only. The 1st – 4th years had there own little party going on, seeing as the older year party's tended to get a bit out of hand. Lily wanted her New Years Kiss, from who she didn't know. But she would have one.

"Hey, Lily do you want some butterbeer—it's awesome!" a rather tipsy Frank Longbottom asked. She shook her head and kept walking. Sirius spiked the butterbeer again, there was no way Frank could drunk off those things. He would have had to at least drink ten crates to get tipsy off of it. There wasn't that much left. Sirius was going to have to make a run to Hogsmeade before the night was out.

"Guys! It's almost 12:00, get over here", Sirius yelled over the crowd. The crowd went silent and people waited for the chime of midnight. What would the New Year bring them? Grief from Voldemort? What did this year have in it that it didn't have the last year? Lily waited with baited breath.

Lily had to forgive James, and she did, but he was still getting on her nerves. He went back to the annoying, insufferable, bullying toe-rag. James wrapped his arms around her. She was _not _his New Years kiss!

_Ten…_

"I'm sorry Lily…" James muttered into her ear.

_Nine…_

"I've been a prick"

_Eight…_

"No shit?" she said sarcastically.

_Seven…_

He leaned into her, his hand coming to caress her cheek. His eyes fluttered shut.

_Six…_

She pushed his hand away from her face. She didn't want him. She didn't care.

_Five…_

"No, James not now", Lily whispered softly.

_Four…_

"Why not?"

_Three_

"Because—I don't—"

_Two…_

Lily twisted out of his arms and into Sirius's. She grabbed his face and kissed him…Smack on the lips.

_One…_

"Happy New Years!"

Lily pushed herself away from her. A goofy grin spread on Sirius's face, and an exasperated one on Jena's.

"Lily, if I had known that you were going to steal my boyfriend I would have chained him inside the dorm room", Jena teased.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist; I just wanted a New Years kiss."

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know stupid, but what the hell? It is 11:43 PM, and there is a patrol officer circling our neighbor hood. He should have come earlier when we were outside throwing beer bottles. That would've been funny. I would have gone to a party but I didn't. Something my best friend told me. So I'm here.

**_HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. Broom Closets and Possessive Natures

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Broom Closets and Possessive Natures **_

* * *

Lily tried to understand him. She _tried_ on countless occasions to understand what went on in James Potter's head. She tried and failed, and no matter how many times she tried to assure herself that she might have him figured out, he goes and does something completely out of whack. Making her realize that she wouldn't _ever_ understand James Potter.

Lily cringed; _Do I even want to know what is going on in his head_? Probably not, she might find herself in a mental ward at St. Mungo's. Lily tore at the edge of her parchment. She was _supposed_ to be working on her charms homework, but it wasn't going to happen tonight. She couldn't get James out of her head. Why was she even thinking about him?

Lily doodled on her paper, not paying it any attention. She looked down at it, lines crossed each other, and her homework was ruined.

"No use in doing it now", Lily sighed.

Lily packed her things and pushed her chair under the table. She seemed to be dragging this week, nothing she did was fast, her showers took up to an hour, it took forever for her to get out of bed. When she started her homework, it had been almost two hours she still wasn't done with it.

"Are you just going to sit there all night, or do you think you'll be able to make it to bed?" came James's mocking voice from behind her.

"Fuck you."

James smirked at her, and at that moment she wanted to walk up to him and slap the smirk off his face.

"We've already been through this Lily. I can't even look at you wrong, because if I do, Remus will kill me. He might go for my balls, but lets hope not. I need them to much."

Lily couldn't help but let a smile curl across her face. It was then that James did that _thing_ that she couldn't stand. Oddly, then reason that she couldn't stand it was because it was the single sexiest thing she had ever seen him do. He _bit_his bottom lip, and tilted his head. She would now willingly admit that she _wanted _him. Bad.

"Don't do that, Potter," Lily commanded, her eyes dancing with hidden mirth.

"Do what?" He was trying, but failing to look innocent.

"That thing you do with your lip. It makes you look so damn fuckable".

"I'm fuckable now? The other day I was the cocky asshole, now I'm fuckable? Wow, what a transformation for me!"

"You're incorrigible"

"I thought I was fuckable."

"Can't you just be both and shut the hell up about it?" Lily snapped at him.

"So, you want to go fuck?" James said after a moment of silence.

"James, we were having a nice moment, don't ruin it"

"I was just…never mind. Good night Evans."

Now, James had often found himself sitting in his room brooding over Lily Evans, but he never cried over her. He didn't _cry _period. Lately though, she seemed to be getting under his skin. More so then usual and it was getting on his nerves. He didn't know how to deal with her. She always gets mad at him when he tries to defend or protect her. So either way, it blows up in his face.

What could he do? He was fairly certain that deep down… somewhere, he still loved her. His possessiveness over her more then confirmed that. Well, that and the fact that he wanted to rip out the eyes of every guy that so much as looked at her. So why did he have such a problem admitting his defeat? That was simple really it was to him anyway. He was a Potter, and they didn't admit defeat until it was necessary, and at this point it was unnecessary.

The next night was rather eventful. He could swear that he heard moans coming from the hall closet, but whenever he stopped, it stopped to. He was certain that he was just hearing things. That was until he heard a muffled moan. _There_! He wasn't going crazy.

"Fuck, do that again".

Now those were some words, and he could hear them. He wasn't hearing things. He turned to the door beside him, and jerked it open. He almost wished that he had just walked on, upon seeing who was in the closet.

"Damn, James, do you think you could knock, before you go jerking doors open?" Lily snapped at him, pulling her skirt down, and fixing her tie.

"Ten points from Gryffindor", James said, his jaw clenching in anger. He then hauled out Ayden Ryder by the collar of his shirt.

"I should kick your ass of the Quidditch team for this".

"James, don't be such a fucking prude," Lily sighed in anger.

"Evans, you and I are going to have a talk, and Ryder, I'll deal with you later."

Lily threw Ayden an apologetic smile, and followed James around the corner. She was slammed against the wall, and was faced with a very angry James Potter.

"You need to stop fucking every guy you see," he warned her, pushing her harder against the wall.

"I-I can do what ever the hell I want to, plus you told Remus I go fuck whoever I wanted remember? Since I'm so goddamn easy!"

James pinned her wrists above her head, and crushed his lips to her. It wasn't meant to be sweet, and it wasn't at all. It was hard, and possessive.

"You can do what ever I tell you, you can do! Do you get that, Lily? You are _mine, _and I'll be damned it I let anyone take you away from me".

To Lily it looked like he was trying to control himself. It seemed he really wanted to just draw back, and slap the shit out of her, but he was controlling that urge. He pushed off the wall, and pushed her away from him. She stumbled down the hall, her mind in a flurry or confusing thoughts.

_You are mine, and I'll be damned if I let anybody take you away from me¦_

What the hell was James trying to prove here?

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I know it's short, but I had to get it out. The next chapter should come out faster then this one. I already have it hand written.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers,

No, I am not dead, and no I did not drop off the face of the earth, I have just simply been too indolent to create anything up. It's a long process, and I must confess that I have lost all interest in this story. That does not, however, mean that I am giving up, I am simply asking for an author to help me write it. If I do not fine one, I will put this story up for adoption and they can do what they want with it, under my watchful eye of course.

Any takers?

xSoxTragicallyxInsane


End file.
